


bear trap

by thir13enth



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, and this will also be the first piece that i will cross publish in both ffn and ao3, but anyway yes this is smut, but it's smut, not terribly explicit and definitely unedited, yup this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Yona expected, Hak is very good with his tongue—and he doesn’t need honey to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bear trap

**Author's Note:**

> for the anon on tumblr that asked: [can i request some hak x yona smut since the next volume is coming out tomorrow? i'm so excited & i love your work!!](http://ahumanintraining.tumblr.com/post/147677765867/can-i-request-some-hak-x-yona-smut-since-the-next)
> 
> hi dear anon! thank you so much for requesting and i’m glad you like my work! i did want to get this done for you today to acknowledge your excitement for the next volume but i admit i totally just scrapped this together because i’m just a tad busy tonight! so this is a little shorter than you would probably like, but hopefully you find this still to your liking!

Just as Yona expected, Hak is very good with his tongue—and he doesn’t need honey to prove it.

He doesn’t need questions and she doesn’t need answers. It’s just him and his tongue and her and her skin, and wordless he moves from her lips, down her jaw, over her neck, past her chest—stopping only a moment to press a kiss to the full and supple bottom of each breast—beyond her stomach, and then finally dipping low low _low_ between her thighs.

And then she feels him take a long steady inhale—and then, he goes.

Every stroke makes her eyes flutter shut. Every flick makes her feet flex tight. Every suck makes her back arch high into the air and she squirms because she’s afraid this is all too much at once and she’s going to completely lose control but his strong callused hands dare her to keep her legs open, so all she can do is just mewl loudly and bite her bottom lip hard and clutch herself tight just to try to keep herself _together_.

He doesn’t need direction and she doesn’t need purpose. He tends to her every need and desire—just as he always has done—and it almost _bothers_ her how in tune he is with her body. She can just simply think of where she wants him next and he is already there before she can even complete the thought.

He can read her mind just as well as he can read her body and it is all too frustrating because she wants to make _his_ stomach flutter and set _his_ nerves afire in the same way that he does and _good god_ how she wants to make _him_ moan and—

“ _Hak_ ,” she breathes, threatening. Her hands grip the sheets tightly and she lifts her head up to look at him.

She can’t see his mouth because he’s still hovering between her legs, but she can most definitely feel the accomplished smirk that has climbed over his lips and his lustfully animalistic dark eyes.

“Yes, Princess?” he murmurs, facetiously innocent. She feels his hot and steamy exhale, cool and dry against her. “Do you find this to your liking?”

And she knows that he knows that he’s doing just a fine job. She knows that he’s only asking this so that he can hear the words coming from her—

“Yes,” she admits.

She feels his smile grow wider. “Then just lie back and enjoy,” he growls in return, urging her down with a firm push on her stomach with one hand and a teasing flicker on her center with his tongue.

She’s already anticipated that this, because she knows that he’s always going to make it so that he pleasures her more than she can do the same for him, but she’s also already had enough experience to know that the best way to trick a bear is to play dead.

So she does as he says, leaning back all the way until he _thinks_ that she’s subdued.

Then when he gazes back down to finish his steady work, she takes this moment he is distracted to quickly sit back up and tuck her legs in and push on his shoulders with all her weight and wrestle him down onto his back, before she moves her tongue from his lips, down his jaw, over his neck, past his chest, beyond his stomach, and then finally dipping low low _low_ at his hips.

But while she knows he’s stronger than that, and while she knows that he was probably letting her have her way because he doesn’t have any objection to switching the play, she doesn’t care—because now she can pay him back for every stroke, flicker, and suck he gave her—and she sets her mouth down on him without sparing a second.

And when his head rolls back and his muscles go slack and he groans loud, she can’t help but smile, knowing she’s trapped him.

**Author's Note:**

> gah what a cheesy ending
> 
> also can i just mention that this is my first hakyona smut written ever? figures that i would cross that boundary once someone requests it. *sigh* i am so predictable.


End file.
